Alexander Luthor (DC Animated Film Universe)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is the CEO of LexCorp. He became obsessed with discrediting and destroying Superman over the arrogant belief that the human race should depend on itself and its own inherent genius rather than allow alien menaces to live among them to be admired and lauded. He also was the leader of the Legion of Doom. He is now part of the Justice League. Biography ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis After the Atlantean invasion, Luthor went to Belle Reve Prison and spoke with Orm. Luthor introduced himself and offered a proposition. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Luthor continued to seek out allies and formed a group of supervillains called the Legion of Doom. With Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, and Toymaster, Luthor launched a surprise attack on the Justice League's Hall of Justice in Metropolis on the night of its unveiling to the public. Luthor wore a Lexcorp warsuit and fought Superman one-on-one. After Luthor pinned Superman under his foot, Superman punched him into a parking lot. Superman then punched him into another building. Luthor asked if this was how he treated his guests. Superman remarked he crashed the party and called them even. Luthor uppercut him into the air, flew up, punched him twice, then threw him into the Hall. Back outside, Superman and Luthor locked hands. Superman noted to Luthor he was smarter than conducting a brazen assault. Luthor insisted superheroes attracted supervillains and he was just an innocent industrialist caught in the middle. Superman wasn't amused and emitted precise heat vision blasts all over the warsuit. He ripped the suit's arms off and the suit itself powered down and fell to pieces. Luthor vowed he would pay. Superman remarked he probably had the suit insured. The Death of Superman ''To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added ''Batman: Hush ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Business Equipment *Mech suit Relationships *Justice League **Superman - Archenemy turned ally. **Batman - Rescuee and teammate. *Ocean Master - Ally. *Legion of Doom **Cheetah - Ally. **Weather Wizard - Ally. **Solomon Grundy - Ally. **Toymaster - Ally. *Kon-El/Superboy - Partial clone. *Eradicator - Party crasher. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (5 films) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (First appearance) - Steve Blum **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' - Steve Blum **''The Death of Superman'' - Rainn Wilson **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Rainn Wilson **''Batman: Hush'' - Rainn Wilson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Lex Luthor.png Lex Luthor approches Orm JLTOA.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Lex Luthor JLvsTT 1.png Lex Luthor JLvsTT 2.png Lex Luthor JLvsTT.png Lex Luthor vs Superman JLvsTT 1.png Lex Luthor vs Superman JLvsTT.png ''The Death of Superman'' To be added ''Reign of the Supermen'' Tumblr pq830qyAlC1rl14rno3 1280.png C3572270-6520-40D0-B2A8-47BDE87D46F6.jpeg CE20F941-C833-46DD-B656-83EC1D70354A.jpeg 032B5887-4F44-4976-8AF8-2BB79575FA47.jpeg BD7CD90A-6489-41F8-AC51-959BA6064AED.jpeg ''Batman: Hush'' To be added See Also *Lex Luthor Category:Superman Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Batman: Hush Characters Category:Villains Category:Businessman Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Justice League members